El pequeño viaje  Shakugan no Shana
by Mario-san
Summary: Han pasado varios meses y ahora es verano... Esta vez Yuuji es el protagonista de la historia.


**Mario- San 25 de enero de 2010**

**Ola amigos lectores, la historia que voy a presentar esta relacionada o es la segunda parte de la primera historia que hice de "El que debe nacer" espero que le puedan entender a la historia.**

**Bueno esta historia que realice me fue inspirado por el primer opening de Shakugan no Shana y mas tarde por el Ova que salio el 23 de octubre de 2009 de Shakugan no Shana S y el segundo de en Febrero 28 de 2010 (creo).**

**Mi historia esta muy interesante, esta vez el protagonista es Yuuji, y aunque lo primero que escribi fue muy facil, lo difícil fue hacer el final. Tiene un poquito de todo (aunque no se note jejeje).**

**Bueno mis historia no remplaza para nada la historia original, solo es un fanfic y pues esto se me ocurrió, tenia que dejarlo salir porque me daba vueltas en mi cabeza esta historia.**

**Hubo una parte de las casas que existen en japon que no pude saber de su nombre. **

**Esta vez les puse 2 capitulos **

**Bueno ya pera empezar, disfruten la historia. **

* * *

**El pequeño viaje empieza ahora…**

Valla, por fin el verano ha llegado, el sol en lo alto brilla y con ella le acompaña una gran dosis de altas temperaturas; si, en cierto modo es un bello día, pero nunca pense que podria odiar este dia, la razón por la cual lo odio es porque tengo demasiados quehaceres en mi casa mas aparte debo incluir el calor que para mi es como un infierno.

Bueno dejanlo a un lado eso, a pasado mucho tiempo desde aquel incidente de **Plateado**, hasta ahora solo hemos peleado contra algunos Tomogaras pero nada fuera de lo común a ocurrido de nuevo.

"¿Me pregunto como supo Shana resolver todo en tan poco tiempo?. Debo reconocer que esos momentos fueron muy extraños ya que Shana hizo todo el trabajo y aparte no se como fue que Shana se recupero de sus heridas tan rapido"

Eso talvez sera un misterio para mi, al parecer no sabre demasiado de Shana.

Ah, tengo que ordenar mi cuarto, reparar el pequeño suelo donde nos sentamos Shana y yo para descansar en los entrenamientos matutinos (Vista al patio de Yuuji) , entre otra cosas mas, pues mi madre no puede hacer ese tipo de cosas a causa de su embarazo, después de todo yo me ofrecí a realizar los quehaceres por ella.

"_Que buen chico Soy jejeje" (Risa agotadora)_

No paso mucho tiempo para que mi día se volviera mas pesado.

"Buenos dias, Chigusa donde estas?" entrando a la casa Gritando

Era Shana quien habia entrado a mi casa a la velocidad de la luz; a decir verdad, Shana venia todos los dias a visitar a mi madre para ver como seguían las cosas con su embarazo y ella se ofrecía en ayudar a mi madre en algunas cosas en la cocina u en otras cosas, y debo reconocer que Shana se esfuerza demasiado para que los platillos les salgan bien ya que los primeros platillos estuvieron horribles pero cada dia mejora en algo.

Ah! La verdad es que no quería que estuviera Shana en mi casa este día, ahora ella tendrá que ver como realizo mis labores de mi hogar, dudo que Shana quiera ayudarme, Pero he notado algo raro en Shana, últimamente ella esta cambiando su forma de ser ahora ya no la veo como un Flame Haze, sino como una chica normal con sentimientos y toda la cosa.

Bueno, lo primero que dispuse a reparar fue el suelo de madera que esta en frente de mi patio trasero de mi casa que es el que me dará mucha lata en reparar, busque las herramientas en la habitación de mi padre y me dispuse a repararlo.

Cuando caminaba por las escaleras y me encontrara en la sala, era inevitable de que mi madre y Shana se me quedaran viendo, parece que estaba preparando para ir a la guerra por todas las herramientas que tenia cargando sobre mi. Lo único que dije fue:

"Bu… bu…buenos dias, Shana." Intente se lo mas serio posible pero cuando le salude hubo un poco de silencio, después se oiría en en toda la casa, una carcajada que seguramente se escucharía dentro del tamaño de un Fuzetsu.

"Jajajajajaja… ¿de que te vestiste?

_Al parecer Shana estaba de buen humor el dia de Hoy, normalmente ella no es asi._

"No estoy vestido de nada, solo me estoy preparando para reparar el…."

"ahh, esta bien " Se seca las lagrimas causadas por la risa.

"_Ni siquiera me dejo terminar lo que iba a decir"_

"Bien si me lo permites, voy a empezar mi trabajo" Yuuji con toda la vergüenza del mundo y tratando de ignorar lo sucedido, empieza con su trabajo.

"_¿De que rayos me avergüenzo?, a ella nunca le importaba lo que vestía o lo que me ponía, pero con nada mas escuchar su risa es como si hubiera descubierto algunos de mi puntos debiles."_

Despues de un largo rato Yuuji seguía con lo mismo, quejándose de cada tabla vieja que quitaba y no podían faltar las que tenian demasiadas astillas.

"Tengo que quitar todas la tablas, ya que todos estan un poco viejas. ¡Wuah!, maldicion"

Despues apareció Chigusa a un lado de el…

"Yuuji, hijo que paso?

" Ehh… nada solo que me astille la mano"

"¿Y porque no usas los guantes que esta en la caja de Herramientas que trajiste?

"¿eh?"

"Yuuji es un tonto" con una sonrisa en su rostro se burla Shana.

A Chigusa se le vino algo a la mente, y se puso extraña. Yuuji lo nota.

"¿Qué te ocurre mamà?"

"No nada, es que me parece que esto ya lo vi antes…"

Mi mirada, en vez de ponerla en la fastidiosas tablas, las tenia puesta en Shana quien no paraba de reír (¿y ahora que le pico?, se que Shana a cambiado al paso del tiempo), pero bueno…

"Oye mamà, desde hace cuando no reparan esto?"

Mi madre levanta su mano, con su dedo índice se toca el menton y pone una cara de "Mmm…!" se puso a pensar y a recordar respectivamente.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, ehh… pues según recuerdo que tu padre con un ayudante le ayudo a instalar esta parte de la casa que aun le hacia falta, y desde entonces no se le ha hecho ninguna reparación."

Yuuji se pone serio y le pregunta a su madre:

"Hace cuanto fue eso?"

"Pues no recuerdo muy bien pero creo que hace unos creo que unos 14 o 15 años"

"Ehhh?"

"Entonces desde hace 15 años no le han hecho mantenimiento?" Pregunta Shana.

"Este… pues no, porque mi marido tuvo que irse a trabajar y quise contactarme con aquel chico que le ayudo, pero no pude porque no sabia cual era su nombre y mucho menos tenia el numero telefónico. Ademas yo no podia hacer ese tipo de labores, tenia que mantener a Yuuji."

_Mi Madre con orgullo me menciono._

"Oh!, criaste muy bien a Yuuji, de seguro que esta vez lo harás mucho mejor" dijo Shana.

"_Que habra querido decir Shana."_

Despues de un un par de tablas, clavos, enceramiento, tanto pulir y astilladuras en la mano, el trabajo estaba hecho.

"Ahhh! Por fin" Yuuji suspiro de alivio por haber terminado.

Yuuji entra a su casa a descansar un rato, mientras que su madre le da un vaso con jugo para que se quitara la sed.

"Mm! Esta rico"

"claro Shana lo hizo para ti"

"Eh?"

Shana atrás de Chigusa se ocultaba de la mirada de Yuuji,

"Gracias Shana, esta delicioso."

Shana, con una cara ruborizada le dijo "Uhm, solo lo hice porque pense que Chigusa no podria hacerlo, no es por nada en especial ¡¿me oistes?"

"Esta bien"

Y en la mente de Shana se oía esto:

"Baka Yuuji, ¿que es que no te puedes dar cuenta de que si lo hize especial para ti?, aunque un vazo de jugo no lleva nada en especial.

No se porque pero note a Shana un poco nerviosa, con la cara roja y hasta creo que estaba sudando.

**El Misterio de Shana **

Ambas toman asiento, y después Chigusa le hace una pregunta a Shana.

"O Shana-chan, espero que no te molestes pero… puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Si claro" , Shana con el vaso de jugo en la mano y dandelo un sorbo le contesta a mi madre

"Nunca hemos celebrado tu cumpleaños asi que me preguntaba, ¿Cuándo los cumples?"

La pregunta le llego por sorpresa que casi se ahogaba con el mismo jugo después ella no sabia que deberia decir.

"Coff, coff, Eh… pues… yo… " se quedo asi tartamudeando un rato.

_Shana, no se te entiende nada de lo que dices._

Shana se puso muy nerviosa y estaba sudando demaciado, juro que nunca habia visto asi a Shana antes, pero si tuviera la oportunidad me reiria porque ponia una caras graciosas y aparte me estaria engando de lo de hace rato. Pero si me burlaba de ella seguramente se vengaria de mi tarde o temprano.

"¡Ah, Shana estas envuelta en sudor, ¿que te ocurre?" Chigusa le dice a Shana.

"Ah pues por el … calor de verano, siii, si eso el calor del verano."

A otro perro con ese hueso, Shana

"Bueno porque no tomas un baño y después seguimos platicando"

"Esta bien" Ya mas calmada.

Valla, mi madre se lo creyo.

Estaba a punto de tomarme un siesta cuando mi madre me dijo lo siguiente:

"Yu-Chan, es hora de que arregles tu Habitación"

"Eh?, pero mamà,…"

"Ándale hijo, si haces esto mañana ya estas libre de toda responsabilidad"

"oh… Esta bien."

"Eso me dijo la semana pasada y aun sigo haciendo cosas… pero, es por el bien de mi hermano.

Mientras yo me dirijia a mi habitación, mi madre le estaba preparando el baño a Shana.

"Ten , te lo encargo." Shana antes de entrar a la ducha me da a Alastor.

"Ok"

Y asi fue que subi a mi habitación con Alastor en mi mano.

_Bueno al menos tengo a alguien con quien platicar y pasar el rato._

No sabia donde deberia empezar, asi que Alastor me dice:

"mmm, deberias empezar a mover tu cama no crees?

_¿Quien pidió tu opinion?_

"Bueno empezare por la cama."

Y asi es como empecé a realizar mis labores en mi habitación. Nunca creí que mi cama pesaria demaciado, moverla de un lugar a otro se me hace imposible. Pero algo era seguro, no se porque pero en mi cabeza daba vueltas lo que le ocurrio a Shana cuando mi madre le pregunto su fecha de cumpleaños.

"_Como me gustaría saber mas de Shana"_

Cuando movi una de las esquinas de mi cama me di cuenta de algo.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Mmm?, ¿Qué encontrastes?" pregunta Alastor.

Tome a Alastor con una de mis manos la otra el objeto, pero al tocarlo me di cuenta de que era…

"Uh Hougu"

"Sakai Yuuji, suéltalo ¡ahora!"

No pude entender porque, pero el Hougu con forma de reloj se Activo sin razón alguna, y apareció un agujero debajo de mi.

"Ahh"

El agujero empezó a absorberme cada vez mas y mas asta no quedar nada de mi.

"Esto es una broma o queeee….."

Fin capitulo

Sig... Viviendo la historia

* * *

Ola mundo, espero que les aya gustado estos capitulos, espero que ustedes esperen el siguiente capitulo

adios, dejen comentarios.


End file.
